Check Yes, Toshiro
by gimogi
Summary: "Run baby, run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them a chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say 'We are not meant to be'. Run baby, run. Forever will be you and me." Ichigo is dating Rukia. But, does he really love her? IchiHitsu , Ichigo x Toshiro , Ichigo x Hitsugaya
1. First Day

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Okay guys! First fanfiction(: ! Well, the actual "song" part of this songfic won't start until a few more chapters. I absolutely adore IchiHitsu. The two hottest characters together = unf3 Haha, my favorite realistic couple in Bleach is IchiRuki and my favorite unrealistic (no chance of happening) couple is IchiHitsu :D . I decided to make a fanfiction on this song since it's been stuck in my head and I thought it would make an adorable story :3 . I daydreamed about this story during my Algebra class and Geography class so now, I'm unleashing my imagination! By the way, this is an AU so no shinigami stuff d: . Everything's just.. normal(: I hope you enjoy & review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 1 ~ First Day

"_Bzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzt"_

Ichigo's alarm woke up at 7:00 in the morning, as usual. He squinted has he opened his eyes to the brightness of his room. Lazily, he managed to get up from his bed and make his way over to the bathroom.

"Oni-chan, hurry up and get ready! Breakfast is ready!" cheered Yuzu happily from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes, Yuzu!"

Ichigo got dressed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. As he made his way there, he saw Yuzu making his lunch for him and Karin sitting eating her share of breakfast.

"Ohayo, Ichi-ni." Karin greeted casually.

"Hayo.." Ichigo lazily replied.

Ichigo sat down in his usual spot at the table and started to dig into his breakfast. Then, he realized something was missing..

"Hey, where's Dad?" Ichigo asked the girl sitting across from him.

"Went to work early."

"Mmm."

After finishing up, he grabbed his lunch that Yuzu made from the counter and placed it in his school bag.

"I'm leaving now." he said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Arriving to school, Ichigo walked to the usual tree him and his friends usually hung out at. Almost there, he saw Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Keigo, and Mizuiro already all gathered together talking. As he approached them, Rukia smiled and made her way towards him.<p>

"Ohayo, Ichigo" Rukia smiled as she wrapped her arms around the taller boy's abdomen.

"Hey, Rukia" Ichigo replied as he embraced back.

Ichigo and Rukia have been dating for 7 months. Rukia loves him with all her heart. He's the only person that she could be herself around. He brings her true self. Ichigo wants to protect her. Rukia is a very dear person to him and he wants to make sure she never gets hurt.

Releasing their embrace, they walked towards the tree with both of their hands interlocked with each others.

"Jeez, you guy's have been together for a long time. How long has it been? Like 6, 7 months?" Keigo asked curiously.

"7 months." Rukia said as she wrapped her small arms around Ichigo's.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys lasted that long. Hey Ichigo, you're not tired of her yet?" Keigo grinned.

"Heh, maybe I am. Hey Rukia, let's break up already." Ichigo joked. Keigo and Mizuiro laughed along with him.

Obviously not finding the joke funny at all, she looked up at Ichigo with a really hurt look on her face. Ichigo noticing her, stopped laughing and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Rukia, I'm kidding." the orange head apologetically said.

"That's not funny Ichigo, even if it's just a joke. I love you. I don't want to lose you. Ever." Rukia managed to say while on the verge of tears.

Ichigo leaned in towards her and stared into her beautiful orbs. "I'm sorry." He meant it.

Rukia leaned in as their lips locked together.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"That's the bell, guys!" Orihime cheered.

The group dispersed. Since Ichigo and Rukia had the same 1st period, they walked to class together like they always did.

"Ichigo, I heard we're going to have a new kid in our class."

"Hmm? Who?"

"I don't know the details but he's really smart. He skipped a few grades. He's pretty much a genius"

"A kid genius, huh? Interesting enough."

The two walked into class and made their way to their seats. The 2nd bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Students! We have a new student that will be joining today. Come on in, Toshiro."

The door opened and some curious students who had also heard rumors about the "new kid" were keeping a careful eye on the door as it opened. Ichigo was pretty curious himself too.

A short teen walked in. He couldn't have been more than 5 feet tall. He had snow-white hair and teal eyes. He looked around the age of 13.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro" the new student said bluntly.

Everyone stared at him. They've never seen anyone like him.

"Toshiro, go ahead and have a seat in that vacant seat over there by Ichigo" the teacher told Toshiro.

Toshiro casually made his way towards the seat and sat down. Ichigo stared at the boy for a while then shifted his gaze back onto the teacher who started teaching the lesson for the day.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes of lecturing from the teacher, Ichigo grew bored and decided to make conversation with Toshiro.<p>

"Hey, how old are you?" Ichigo whispered softly.

"..13." He replied.

"Oh? You're only 2 years apart from everyone else then. That's not much of an age difference."

"Hm." was all he replied with.

"_His personality matched his looks_" Ichigo thought. "_Cold._"

The bell rang to go to nutrition. Toshiro packed up and left fast. Ichigo was packing up his stuff as Rukia made her way to his desk.

"So, what do you think of the new kid?" She asked.

"No one special." Ichigo shrugged.

Rukia smiled a bit. "Hey, let's go to nurtrition?"

"Yeah, let's go" Ichigo said as he placed his arm around his smaller girlfriend's shoulder.

The couple walked out and Toshiro couldn't help but take a quick glance at them as they walked by him.

* * *

><p>Okay guys! Chapter 1 DONE! I'll write chapter 2 tomorrow since its 12:25am (x . I hope you guys liked it! Remember, the songfic part of this won't come up until more chapters. If you havent heard the song, check it out! It's called Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings. I love the song(: . Okay guys, so review if you want :D I'd appreciate it!<p> 


	2. New Employee

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 2 ~ New Employee

**After School**

"I'm home." Toshiro said as he closed the door behind him and made his way upstairs.

"Oh, how was your first day?" Toshiro's Dad asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Okay."

"Your mother is at work and she will be home in a few hours."

"..Ok."

Toshiro Hitsugaya lived with his mother and father in Karakura Town. They had just recently moved there since his mother got a job at a small local clinic that practically right across their house. Toshiro's father owned a huge company in manufacturing children's toys. The young genius rarely talked to parents and mostly stayed in his room for solitude. The only time they talked was at the dinner table but other than that, Toshiro stayed in his room minding his own business.

Toshiro made his way to his bedroom and locked the door. He took his backpack off and placed it down next to his desk. He walked over to his window and looked at the still-sunny day. While gazing out into the sky, something orange caught his eye.

"That guy.."

Looking down from his bedroom window, he saw the boy who he sat next to in first period. Also next to him holding his hand, was a girl shorter than him. She had short black hair that framed her face perfectly and a petite body. As the two made their way down the sidewalk, Toshiro stared at them unamused with his elbow propped up on his window ledge as it supported his head. He watched them make their way down the sidewalk until they stopped in front of the clinic his mother worked at. With a bored look plastered on his face, he watched the tall male bend down a bit to hug his tiny girlfriend. He raised an eyebrow as they kissed for a few seconds then watched as the short girl walked away down the sidewalk. Toshiro shifted his gaze back to the orange-haired teen as he saw him walk into the clinic.

_"So his family is the one that lives there..  
>what was his name again.. Ichigo?"<em>

Toshiro walked away from his window and laid down on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

_"So his name must be Kurosaki Ichigo.."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked into his home and was greeted by his two younger sisters.<p>

"Onii-chan, Dad wants you to meet someone!" Yuzu said in her normal cheery voice.

"Eh? Who?" Ichigo wondered.

"Remember? Dad hired someone to work at the clinic with him while you're at school." Karin reminded.

"Oh yeah.. where are they?"

Karin pointed to the direction of where her father and the new employee were at. Ichigo made his way down the hall until he was in the same room as his father.

"-Oh! Here's my son! This is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Amane Hitsugaya-san. She'll be working with me at the clinic while you're at school or somewhere else." Isshin explained to his son.

"Hello, Ichigo! Your father mentioned you go to Karakura High? My son just started there today." The lady said with a kind smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you. Yeah, Hitsugaya Toshiro, right? He's in my first period." Ichigo said back. _"So this is Toshiro's mom.."_thought Ichigo. He had to admit, she was pretty and young. She was maybe around 30 years old. The lady had fringe bangs and a bun that rested on her head. She had big, teal eyes exactly like Toshiro's.

"Ah, that's nice. You guys have a class together. He's a quiet kid. He's my own son but to be honest, he doesn't really open up to me nor his father so we don't know much about him. He's incredibly bright though. Skipping 2 grades up is quite an accomplishment." Amane said with a soft look on her face.

"Amane-san, how about you, your husband, and Toshiro come over tonight for dinner? It'll give the kids a chance to get to know each other. Plus, my daughter Yuzu loves cooking for others!" Isshin offered.

"That sounds lovely! Ichigo, you don't mind, do you?" Amane asked looking at Ichigo.

"No, that's fine. Dad, you mind if I invite Rukia?" Ichigo asked. He remembered the "conversation" he had with Toshiro earlier in 1st period. He guessed that his Dad was going to make Toshiro hang out with him in his room after dinner so he wanted Rukia to be there so it wouldn't really be as.. awkward.

"Rukia's always welcomed to come over." Isshin said gladly.

"Hmm? Rukia?" Amane asked confused.

"Rukia is Ichigo's girlfriend." Isshin clarified.

"Yeah, plus, she's in me and Toshiro's 1st period so she can get to know him too." Ichigo said.

"Oh, I see! Well, I'll see you guys later then. I'm going to head home and tell my husband and Toshiro our dinner plans."

"Amane-san lives across the street, Ichigo. So you, Rukia, and Toshiro should start walking home from school from now on." Isshin requested.

"Oh.. sure Dad. I'll see you later, Hitsugaya-san."

"You too, Ichigo!" Amane smiled as she made her way towards the door.

_"This is going to be some dinner.." _Ichigo thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 DONE :D I promise you guys that this story will get very dramatic in future chapters ;p . Hehe so if you like, keep reading(: Thankyou :)<p> 


	3. Dinner

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 3 ~ Dinner

**At the Hitsugaya residence..**

After crossing the street from the clinic and walking a few houses down, Aname Hitsugaya arrived home.

"I'm back, honey." She said as she locked the door behind her.

"Hey," her husband said as he looked up the book he was reading. "What's for dinner?"

"Actually, my boss invited invited us to have dinner with his family tonight! Did you know they have a son too? He's in the same grade as Toshiro. Plus, they have a class together!" Amane said while setting down her coat. "This is a great chance to get to know the Kurosakis and also for Ichigo and Toshiro to get to know each other–"

"What are you guys talking about?" Toshiro said in his usual voice making his way downstairs, stopping in the middle.

"Oh! Toshiro, good timing. We're going to go have dinner tonight with my boss and his family, the Kurosakis!" Amane exclaimed happily.

"..I'll pass." Toshiro said calmly as he started to make his way upstairs again until he stopped as he heard his father talk.

"Oh no you don't son. You didn't have any friends in your old school. Your mother is right, this is a good chance for you to get to know this Ichigo boy." his father said sternly.

"Not only Ichigo! Ichigo mentioned that he will be inviting his girlfriend, Rukia." His mother said brightly.

"_So that's her name.. Rukia."_ Toshiro thought silently to himself.

"So Toshiro, we will be leaving to the Kurosaki's home at 6:00. Be ready to leave by then." His father told him.

"..Hai." Toshiro said as he made his way up the final step of the staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Kurosaki residence..<strong>

"Thanks for helping out, Rukia. It means a lot." Isshin told his son's girlfriend as she helped set up the table.

"It's not a problem at all, Isshin-san. I love helping out." Rukia said with a smile as she placed plates in front of each chair.

"Hey Rukia, how long are you staying?" Ichigo asked as he walked into the dining area.

"My mother said I have to be home by 7:00. So after dinner, I can hang out for a little while until 6:50 but then I have to head on home right after. Sorry, Ichigo."

"Ah, I see. That's fine. Thanks for coming though on short notice."

"It was no problem. I'll do anything for you, Ichigo." Rukia said as she looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo said as he walked up to her and placed his hand over her cheek.

_Diiing Dooong_

"Hey you lovebirds, the Hitsugayas are here." Isshin announced as he made his way to the front door.

Isshin opened the door to Amane, her husband, and Toshiro.

"Welcome, everyone." Isshin greeted. "It's nice to see you again, Amane-san. And it's a pleasure meeting you, Hitsugaya-san."

"It is also a pleasure. And please, call me Aito."

"Aito it is then!" Isshin said as he shook hands with him.

"Hey, Toshiro." Ichigo greeted.

"Hm." Toshiro said as he stepped into the house.

"_Heh. It's like dejavu from this morning.."_ Ichigo thought.

"Ooh! You must be Rukia!" Amane said cheerfully.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." Ichigo said as he placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-san." Rukia smiled.

"Oh please, call me Amane. You're making me feel old." Amane joked.

After everyone got greeted with each other, everyone made their way to the dining area. Rukia, Ichigo, Isshin, and Karin sat on one side of the table and Amane, Aito, Toshiro, and Yuzu sat on the other with Toshiro sitting in front of Rukia and Ichigo. Everyone talked and shared stories as Toshiro just ate silently and picked around on his food. When someone asked him a question, he would simply give one word answers or just simply nod making it obvious that he was uninterested with carrying on with a conversation. Dinner ended around 6:25 and everyone was helping clean up. Then after, all the adults started talking to each other and Yuzu and Karin went up into their rooms.

"Ichigo, go up to your room with Rukia and Toshiro." Isshin said as he saw Ichigo and Rukia sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"I don't want to." Toshiro stated cooly as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Nonsense. Go upstairs with Ichigo and Rukia. Remember what we talked about at home, Toshiro." Aito said firmly to his son.

"..Fine." sighed Toshiro as he followed the orange-haired boy up the staircase.

* * *

><p>Toshiro followed Ichigo and Rukia. They stopped in front of a door and Ichigo went ahead and opened it. The three of them walked in.<p>

"Just make yourself comfy." Ichigo said as he plopped himself onto his bed. Being already comfortable about being in Ichigo's room, Rukia went to Ichigo's bed and sat down with her legs crossed. Toshiro sat in a rolling-chair that was in front of Ichigo's desk. The next few minutes were dead silent.

"Sooo.." Rukia exhaled, breaking the silence.

"Erm, Toshiro.. uh so, how do you like your classes?" Ichigo asked, hoping to start an actual conversation with him.

"..They're okay." Toshiro said quietly with elbow resting on the back of the chair.

"Oh.. thats good.." Ichigo said. _"Damn.. how awkward.."_

"Uhmm, Toshiro, you have a girlfriend?" Rukia questioned.

"..."

"..."

"No."

"Ah, I see." Rukia said, a little uncomfortable on how awkward this was. Rukia looked at the alarm clock on Ichigo's bedside table. 6:48.

"Ichigo, I have to head out now."

"Oh yeah, the time. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Ichigo said while still laying on the bed. Rukia got out of her position and crawled across the bed to kiss Ichigo goodbye. She smiled and waved a little at Toshiro as she made her way out.

It was silent again. But, suprisingly, Toshiro was the one who broke the silence this time.

"Kurosaki," Toshiro started.

"–You can call me Ichigo." Ichigo corrected. Ignoring the comment, Toshiro carried on.

"You don't want to become friends with me just as much as I don't want to become friends with you, right?" Toshiro bluntly said. Ichigo was taken back a bit at what he said.

"..That's not true." Ichigo said as he sat himself up on his bed and looked into Toshiro's eyes. "I want to know about you."

Toshiro was surprised. No one has ever said that about him. No one ever wanted to know about him. He knew that to everyone else, he was just that quiet kid with white hair and teal eyes that's younger than anyone else. Why would anyone even _want_ to get to know him? His own _parents_ don't even know him. They don't even care. But why does Kurosaki Ichigo, of all people, suddenly wants to "know about" him? Does he actually care?

Toshiro looked into his eyes. The amber eyes had a serious look to them. _Was he serious_? Then all of a sudden, Toshiro heard a voice come from the other side of the door.

"Toshiro, It's time to go!" Amane called out.

Toshiro got up and grabbed onto the doorknob of Ichigo's door. Before opening it, Ichigo said something,

"Let's hang out at school tomorrow."

Toshiro paused at the door for a while. Toshiro glanced behind his shoulder to see Ichigo's eyes fixated on him. He then turned back around and made his way downstairs to leave.

"_What's with this guy.."_

* * *

><p><em><em>Yay, Chapter 3 is done! This took a while to write -.- . Well, I hope you enjoy! Be free to tell me if there are any mistakes because I bet there's alot d:


	4. Doki Doki?

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 4 ~ Doki Doki?

**The Next Day**

"Hey, so how was last night after I left?" Rukia asked as they walked down the sidewalk to school.

"It was okay." Ichigo replied, remembering the conversation him and Toshiro had before he left.

"Hmm, that's good."

Ichigo and Rukia made their way into the school building and walked together to 1st period. After stepping into the classroom, Ichigo noticed Toshiro already at his desk. He was staring out the window but it didn't look like he was staring at anything in particular. Ichigo made his way to his desk and sat down.

"Yo." Ichigo greeted. Toshiro shifted his gaze away from the window and to the orange-haired boy sitting next to him. He looked at him then looked back out the window. Sighing, Ichigo turned in his seat so he was now facing the front of the classroom. The teacher had walked in with a stack of papers. She plopped them onto her desk and looked around at the class.

"POP QUIIIIIZ!~" The teacher announced cheerfully. Everyone groaned as she placed a paper onto everyone's desk. With a pencil in his hand, Ichigo stared at the quiz on his desk.

"_When the fuck did we learn this.."_ Ichigo thought silently as he ran his hand through his hair and started tapping his desk with his pencil. Toshiro looked at the distressed teen next to him. Rolling his eyes, he coughed to get Ichigo's attention. Looking up, Ichigo stared at Toshiro. Without making eye contact, Toshiro moved his quiz towards the right-hand side of his desk. Ichigo looked at boy's quiz then looked back at Toshrio. Annoyed, Toshiro gave Ichigo a "Just-Fucking-Copy-It-Before-The-Teacher-Notices" look. Ichigo got the idea and began copying, looking up once in a while just in case the teacher sees.

"Okay everyone, pass your papers forward."

Sighing with relief, Ichigo passed his paper to the guy in front of him. "Hey, Toshiro, thanks." Ichigo said as he faced to look at him. Toshiro had his hands crossed at his desk with his chin rested on top of them.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied coldly with his usual scowl on his face. A few seconds after saying that, the bell rang to go to nutrition. Toshiro, already packed, was about to make to make his way to the door until..

"Hey, wait, let's hang out today." Ichigo said as he finished packing his stuff and stood up.

"I'd rather not." Toshiro stood up and turned but before he could walk away, he felt a strong hand grab his wrist. Surprised, Toshiro looked back at the hand grasping his wrist then looked at Ichigo who was already staring at him. Realizing his actions, Ichigo let go immediatley.

"..Um, sorry about that." Ichigo said, confused why he just subconsciously did that.

"Uh.. it's okay.." Toshiro said as he stood there. It was silent between them as they were processing what just happened. Then a voice disrupted their thoughts.

"Hey, Ichigo! Are you coming to nutrition or what?" Rukia asked as she made her way to Ichigo's desk. There, she looked at Toshiro who had his backpack strap on one shoulder. "Hey, Toshiro." Rukia smiled.

"Hm." Was all Toshiro said as he made his way out the door. Shrugging, Rukia turned to look at Ichigo who was still confused on what just happened.

"Ichigo.. are you okay?" Rukia asked, concerned.

"..Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo stood up and made his way out with Rukia. While walking, Rukia was chatting about something but all Ichigo could do was think about why he did what he did. Still walking, he reached up to his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt.

"_..Why.. is my heart beating so fast?"_

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked out fast and went outside the school building. He turned a corner so he was at the side of the school. He leaned on a wall and took deep breaths. He slid down, having his back graze against the wall as he sat. Closing his eyes, he thought silently to himself.<p>

"_What was that.. just now.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Chapter 4 is done! It took a while to update, sorry about that d: LOL, I had no idea what to name this chapter so I just called it "Doki Doki?". I hope you enjoy (: It's a short chapter so I apologize for that :D . If you haven't, check out my other stories :3 . Hehe okay, thanks for reading!


	5. 2nd Period

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 5 ~ 2nd Period

**That Same Day**

Ichigo sat in 2nd period silently. The teacher's lecture went through one ear and out the other but Ichigo could care less. He propped his elbow on his desk and rested his head on his hand. He breathed slowly, remembering what had happened in 1st period. Then, something vibrated in his front pocket which snapped him out of his daze. He looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't noticing him as a slipped his phone out of his pocket and looked at the front screen. A text message from Rukia.

"Ichigoooo. I'm bored. Are you busy?" Read the text message. Ichigo was used to Rukia's text messages in the middle of class. He began pushing buttons.

"Same. I'm not doing anything." Ichigo looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching.

"Yay! So, what was up w/ you during nutrition break? You kept on zoning out."

"Oh, was I? Sorry, I was just have some things on my mind."

"Like?" Ichigo paused at the message. He wasn't sure what to reply back.

"Just school."

"Oh, okay. Hey, ya know Toshiro?"

"Duh."

"Haha yeah, anyways, I just noticed like a few seconds ago that he's in my class right now :o."

"..How do you not notice him until now? He's probably the only kid in the school with white hair and turquise eyes. And not only that, he's barely 5 feet. How could you miss him -.- ?" Ichigo sighed after typing.

"Weeeell, my bad. He's just really quiet. I didn't notice until I heard the teacher call his name."

"-.- ."

"I love you too, Ichigo!" Ichigo read the message then looked at the time on his phone.

"Yeah, yeah. The bell's about to ring for lunch. I'll see you then."

"Ichigo! My teacher is making the class stay 5 minutes after the bell. Come to my classroom and wait for me!"

"Okay, fine. I'll be outside the door."

"Okay, thanks!(:" Ichigo put his phone back in his pocket and placed his notebooks in his backpack. The bell rang and he made his way to Rukia's 2nd period.

He leaned against the wall next to the classroom door. He heard the door knob turn and saw as everyone made their way out the door. Then, something white caught his eye. He saw Toshiro walk out of the classroom and walk right past him, making eye contact for about half a second. Ichigo got off the wall he was leaning on and walked until he finally caught up with Toshiro.

"Hey, uh, listen. I'm sorry about what happened in 1st period today." Ichigo said as he walked beside Toshiro.

"Yeah, you already apologized." Toshiro said cooly as he continued to walk down the hall.

"Oh, yeah, I know. I just wanted to be sure you heard me." Ichigo said hesitently.

"Hm." Toshiro suddenly stopped where he was and looked behind his shoulder. Ichigo stopped too and looked at Toshiro who was still looking back. Toshiro looked frontward again and used his thumb to point behind him.

"I think your girlfriend is looking for you." Toshiro said cooly as he began to walk away.

"_Oh crap.."_ Ichigo remembered. He turned back and saw Rukia making her way toward him. Ichigo then turned his head to the direction Toshiro went. He saw the white-haired boy far down the hall already. Ichigo turned to Rukia's direction and began walking to his angry-looking girlfriend.

"Uh, hey Rukia.." Ichigo greeted nervously.

"Don't 'hey Rukia' me. I walked out of class expecting to see you by the door, but no. I see you walking down this way." Rukia stated.

"Rukia.. I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up?" Ichigo asked as he moved a stray hair away from the petite girl's face.

"Guess." Rukia said as she leaned in towards Ichigo. Ichigo knew what she wanted and leaned into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Toshiro stopped walking then looked over his shoulder down the hall at the two figures in the distance kissing. Toshiro took a deep breath as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued walking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Woot. I wrote two chapters in one day cause im cool lyk dat. Haha I hope you enjoy :D PS: I love reviews :P


	6. 5 Questions For Toshiro

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 6 ~ 5 Questions for Toshiro

**Lunch (That Same Day)**

After Ichigo and Rukia's quick makeout session, the two made their way to the tree that they and their friends always hung out under. Arriving, Rukia sat down next to Orihime and Ichigo leaned against the tree. Rukia and Orihime ate together and giggled to themselves, Mizuiro used his phone while Keigo tried to get him to talk to him while Chad was sitting with them, and Ishida had a club meeting so he wasn't there.

Ichigo didn't really eat at lunch. He mostly just hung out. Still leaning on the tree, a gazed around until something caught his eye. He saw Toshiro sitting under a tree by himself. One of his legs was extended in front of him and the other was bent up with his arm resting on it. He had his bag next to him and in one of his hands was an iPod. Taking a closer look, Ichigo noticed he was wearing white ear-buds. Since it would be pointless to call out to him, Ichigo decided to go up to him.

Ichigo got off the tree he was leaning on and started walking towards the tree. As he got closer, he noticed Toshiro was just looking out into the sky. His face was soft, even with the scowl on his face. Ichigo was now standing next to the sitting Toshiro, who hasn't noticed his presence yet. Ichigo simply sat next to him. Toshiro snapped out of his gaze as he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked up at the person sitting next to him. Even with Ichigo sitting down, he was still much taller than Toshiro.

"Yo." Ichigo grinned as he rested his head back on the tree.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow in response. Hey pulled out one of his ear-buds and responded. "..Do you need something?"

"Not really," Ichigo said naturally as he ran his hand through his hair. "Remember what I told you when you were at my house last night?"

Toshiro thought about last night then recalled the words that Ichigo was probably talking about. _"I want to know about you."_

"What about it?" Toshiro exhaled as he pulled out his other ear-bud and started wrapping them around his iPod and placing it in his bag. He knew Ichigo wasn't going to go away easily.

"Yeah, so, I meant what I said last night. I really do want to know more about you. I wasn't just saying that to sound nice." Ichigo said as he crossed his legs.

Toshiro was now looking at Ichigo. "Why?" He asked simply. He honestly didn't get why Ichigo was so determined.

"Because, you seem interesting." Ichigo said as he shifted his gaze from Toshiro to the sky.

"Hmm? Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Toshiro asked as he rested his chin on top of his bent knee.

"Yeah.. It is." Ichigo smiled as he looked down at Toshiro.

Toshiro looked at him for a few seconds then looked away and sighed. "..Fine. What do you wanna know?" Toshiro gave up. He decided to give Ichigo what he wanted.

"Hmm.. how many questions do I get?" Ichigo asked with a smugged smile, obviously happy about finally getting Toshiro to talk to him for real.

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro responded. "You get 5 questions."

"Eh? Only 5? Fine.." Ichigo thought wisely for questions to ask. Toshiro, annoyed, closed his eyes. "Ah, got one!"

"What?" Toshiro opened his eyes, listening for Ichigo's question.

"Why's your hair white?" Ichigo asked questioningly as he pointed to Toshiro's hair.

"I don't know. You have 4 questions left." Toshiro smirked as he waited for Ichigo's reaction. He didn't just say it to tick him off though. He genuinely didn't know why his hair was white. It's not like he dyed it or something.

"Ehhh? No way, that doesn't count!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking at Toshiro.

"A question's a question. What's your next one?" Toshiro asked, a bit satisfied at at Ichigo's reaction.

"Ugh, fine. Let me think about this one.." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes, making sure to think of a really good question. It was silent for about a minute. Toshiro relaxed, enjoying the silence.

"I GOT A QUESTION!" Ichigo announced with a grin on his face. Toshiro flinched at the sudden yelling.

"You fucking scared me!" Toshiro said angrily as a rubbed his head. "Now what's your question?"

"Why did you skip two grades?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I'm smart, I guess," Toshiro shrugged. "School was too easy for me. I had the highest grades in my class. Teachers and principals decided to move me up two grades. They thought it was more suitable for me."

"Eh, you really are a child prodigy." Ichigo said.

"Hm, I guess. Next Question." Toshiro said cooly.

"Alright. So, do you have any old friends from your old school?"

"No. I didn't talk much to anyone unless I had to. I wouldn't waste my time with them. Two questions left."

"Would you be willing to be friends with me?" Ichigo asked calmly.

Toshiro thought about the question then looked at Ichigo. "Sure." Toshiro answered. "Okay, last question."

"..Hmm.." Ichigo thought. He felt like he got enough information out of him. He decided to make the last one a fun one. "So, let's be real. Who do you like? No bullshit like 'no one'." Ichigo asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"..I don't like anyone." Toshiro said, scratching his head.

"Heh, yeah right. C'mon, just spill it. I know it's just your second day but there has to be someone you kind of like." Ichigo said jokingly.

"Like I said, I don't like anyone." Toshiro said, trying to shrug off the question.

"Fine, let me guess then." Ichigo suggested.

"Whatever you want.." Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"The girl who sits in front of you in 1st period!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What? I don't even know her name. Not only that, I've never even seen her face." Toshiro replied.

"Hmm.. Rukia then?" Ichigo questioned.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Toshiro asked, wondering why he would even suggest her.

"Yup. She's cute." Ichigo grinned. Toshiro looked annoyed.

"No, it's not her." Toshiro simply replied.

"HAH. So you do like someone!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Whaaat?" Toshiro asked, confused.

"You said that it wasn't her. So that means that it's someone else!" Ichigo grinned.

"I don't like anyone." Toshiro repeated. After that being said, the bell rang. Ichigo stood up first then held his hand out to Toshiro. Toshiro looked at the hand and hesitated then sighed and gave in. Toshiro grabbed the hand then Ichigo pulled him up. They walked inside the building and stopped.

"Which way are you going?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro pointed.

"Hmm, me too." Ichigo said as they began walking. They walked until Toshiro stopped in front of a class.

"This is my next class." Toshiro said as he looked at Ichigo.

"Really? That's mine." Ichigo said as he pointed to the classroom next door. "My teacher always keeps us in for an extra 2 minutes so wait for me after the bell rings. We'll walk home together with Rukia, okay?" Ichigo said as he made his way to his class.

"Okay." Toshiro said as he grabbed the door knob to the door. "..See you later."

"You too." Ichigo smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

****Hehe, I'm really getting into this story. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me if you see any mistakes(: . Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites! It means a lot! :D


	7. Do you feel anything?

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 7 ~ Do you feel anything?

**After 3rd Period**

The bell rang and school was over. Toshiro walked out of the classroom and leaned on the wall next to the class next door. _"Wow, his teacher really does make their class stay late.." _He thought to himself. Waiting for the door to open, he heard someone call out to him.

"Oh, hey Toshiro." said a happy voice. Toshiro looked who it was. It was Rukia who was also waiting for Ichigo. Rukia made her way to Toshiro and smiled. "You're waiting for Ichigo too?"

"Yeah." Toshiro said as he stopped leaning on the wall and put his hands in his pockets. He looked at the girl. She was taller than him, but not by much.

"I see." Rukia looked at the door. "It's been more than 2 minutes. That means the teacher extended the time to 5 minutes." Rukia sighed. She then looked back at Toshiro. "So, you and Ichigo are friends now?"

"What makes you say that?" Toshiro asked as he leaned back on the wall again.

"Well, I saw you guys hanging out at lunch. And now, you're waiting for him to come out of his class to walk home." Rukia said teasingly.

"First of all, at lunch, he came up to me. Second, we live practically in front of each other so we might as well walk together." Toshiro corrected.

Rukia giggled. "Anyways, do you mind telling him I can't walk today? I have to finish up a test. That's the only reason why I came here, just to tell him that. But since you're here, you mind passing on the message?" Rukia asked.

"Mmhm, sure." Toshiro said as he placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Toshiro!" Rukia smiled. "I'm going to go back to my class now. See ya!" Rukia walked away and turned the corner.

After about a minute, the door to Ichigo's class opened. Ichigo walked out and walked to Toshiro.

"Hey, Toshiro. Thanks for waiting. Huh? Rukia's not here?" Ichigo asked while looking around.

"She had to stay after school to finish a test." Toshiro stated as he got up from leaning on the wall. "Let's go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Ichigo walked next to each other silently. Then, Ichigo stopped walking.<p>

"Hey, let's go this way." Ichigo said as he started walking to the direction.

"Why? Isn't that way longer?" Toshiro asked, confused.

"Yup. Let's go." Ichigo announced as he continued walking. Toshiro rolled his eyes and started following. It was silent for about a minute until Ichigo started talking.

"So.. how's your parents?" Ichigo asked.

"I wouldn't know." Toshiro answered simply.

"Hmm? What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I barely talk to them." Toshiro stated.

"Eh? Really? They seem really cool." Ichigo said, surprised.

"Like I said, I wouldn't know." Toshiro stuffed his hands in his pockets. "They don't get me."

Ichigo noticed Toshiro obviously didn't want this conversation to go on so he decided to change the subject. "Heh, we didn't finish our conversation at lunch." Ichigo teased.

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro questioned.

"Who do you like? Come on, I'll hook you up." Ichigo smirked.

Toshiro sighed. "Didn't I tell you I'm not interested in anyone? It's not my thing."

"Ugh, how boring." Ichigo complained. "So, you've never dated anyone?"

"Why do you keep insisting on these type of things?" Toshiro asked annoyed.

"Heh, I'm just curious. Okay, okay. Fine, I'm sorry. To make it up, I'll tell you anything you want about Rukia." Ichigo half-joked.

"I'm not interested in knowing anything."

"Heh, fine. I'll tell you some freebies." Ichigo smiled.

"Kurosaki, are you deaf or–"

"She's good at kissing." Ichigo said bluntly.

"What did I just say–"

"Oh! And her bra size is–"

"ENOUGH." Toshiro was learning too much information about Rukia.

"Heh, I'm just kidding. Hey, come to my house when we get there. I have no idea how to do the homework for 1st period."

"It's easy. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Not really." Ichigo admitted with a grin.

"Fine. My mom is probably gonna be there anyways."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Ichigo remembered that Amane works at the clinic when he is unable to.

"Jeez, you just found out yesterday. How could you forget? You're hopeless." Toshiro said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>The two made it to Ichigo's house in twenty minutes. They walked in and, as expected, Amane was there.<p>

"Hi, Amane-san." Ichigo greeted.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo." Amane smiled. "Ah, Toshiro! I see you guys are friends now?"

Toshiro didn't respond as he averted his eyes away from his mothers. Instead, he walked towards the stairs and stopped.

"I remember where your room is. I'll go ahead." Toshiro said to Ichigo as he began walking up the stairs.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Ichigo said as he turned to Amane. "I'll see you later, Amane-san."

"You too, Ichigo." Amane said with her usual smile.

Ichigo walked upstairs to his room. He opened the door and saw Toshiro sitting in the same chair he was sitting in last night.

"You really don't talk to your mom much, don't you?" Ichigo asked as he sat himself up on his bed.

"It's the same thing with my dad." Toshiro said casually as he got a notebook from his backpack. "You can just copy this. I already finished the homework." Toshiro said as he threw the notebook to Ichigo.

"EH? You finished!" Ichigo asked, astonished.

"I was bored in 2nd period so I decided to do it."

"Okay, thanks. I'll copy it later." Ichigo said as he put the notebook on his side table. He then looked over at Toshiro. "Hey.. Toshiro?"

"Hmm?" Toshiro looked up at him.

"..Sorry about what I did in 1st period today."

"Isn't that like the third time you apologized? I'm not mad about it or anything."

"Heh, yeah. But.. when I did that.. did you feel.. something?"

"_Did I feel something?"_ Ichigo thought. _"What does he mean?"_ Toshiro stayed silent.

Ichigo stared at him for a while then stood up. Toshiro watched as Ichigo made his way towards him. He had no idea what Ichigo was planning. He sat in the chair and watched Ichigo stop in front of him. He then tensed up as Ichigo leaned towards him. It got harder for him to breath and he was stiffened. Ichigo was staring right into his eyes. Their faces was about two inches away from each other. Toshiro's heart started beating faster.

"Toshiro.. do you.. feel anything?" Ichigo breathed as he locked eyes with Toshiro.

"_Do I.. feel anything? Do I.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

****Yay, I finished chapter 7 :D . I don't have time to read it so there are probably many mistakes d: . Please enjoy and please review! And check out my other stories if you want! Okay, thankyou !:D


	8. Caught

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 8 ~ Caught

"**Toshiro.. do you.. feel anything?" Ichigo breathed as he locked eyes with Toshiro.**

"_**Do I.. feel anything? Do I.."**_

Ichigo stayed in his position, staring into Toshiro's turquoise eyes. Toshiro, who wanted to look away, couldn't. His eyes were caught into Ichigo's. Ichigo leaned another inch closer. Their noses were now touching with their eyes still locked into each other's. For some reason, Toshiro didn't push him away. He couldn't push him away. Ichigo moved his lips a half an inch closer to Toshiro's. Their eyes were now shutting slowly until..

"..Ichi-nii?" A voice came from the door. Ichigo widened his eyes at the familiar voice. He quickly pulled away from Toshiro and looked at the person standing in the hallway in front of the wide-open door.

"..Karin.." Ichigo started. He had no idea what to say to her.

The young girl stood there as she looked at Toshiro, who was still sitting in the chair, then back at her brother, who was thinking of an explanation. There was a huge silence in the room. Not a noise was made for minutes, which seemed like hours.

Toshiro stood up from the chair, grabbed his backpack, and walked quickly out the room, past the speechless girl.

"Wait, Toshir–" Before Ichigo could finish, he was interrupted by Karin.

"Ichi-nii," Karin began. She was looking at her older with confused looks. "What.. were you about to do?"

Ichigo looked back at his sister. He couldn't tell her. Not because he didn't want to but because he didn't know what he was about to do either. Or did he?

"..Never mind. Forget I said anything. I didn't see anything, anyways." Karin awkwardly laughed before she turned and ran to her and Yuzu's room.

"Karin!" He tried calling out but she was already in her room. Ichigo sighed as he laid back in bed. He put out his hands over his eyes.

"_I'm a fucking idiot."_

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked quickly out the door and past Karin. He made his way downstairs and saw his mother.<p>

"Oh, Toshiro. You're leaving already?" Amane asked, concerned.

Toshiro ignored his mom's question and walked out of the Kurosaki's clinic. He crossed the street and opened the front door to his house. He shut the door as he walked in. Aito walked out of his office to see who was home.

"Toshiro. Were you at the Kurosaki's?"

Toshiro, ignoring the question, ran up the stairs and shut the door to his room. His back slid against the door as he sat down. He took a deep breath as he placed a hand over his mouth.

"_His little sister.. she saw." _He thought quietly to himself. He then stood up and walked over to his desk. He sat on the chair and crossed his arms over his desk and buried his head into them.

"_But.. what if she never came? What.. would've happened..?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

**__**Short chapter, sorry d: ! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though(:. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! They mean alot(:


	9. The Note

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 9 ~ The Note

**The Next Day**

Ichigo woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. 7:00 am. He got up and dressed up. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Oni-chan~" Yuzu greeted cheerfully as Ichigo walked in.

"Hey, Yuzu." Ichigo greeted back. Ichigo glanced over at his other sister, who was eating quietly at the table, avoiding eye contact. Ichigo walked to the table and sat down in front of her. She continued to look down at her plate and act like he wasn't even in the room. Ichigo leaned closer across the table and began to whisper.

"Hey.. Karin, listen. I–"

"I didn't see anything." Karin spoke.

"Karin, I know you–" Ichigo was disrupted by someone walking into the kitchen.

"Ohaaayo, Yuzu, Kain, Ichigo." Rukia greeted as she walked behind the chair Ichigo was sitting in and wrapped her arms around his neck. Karin slowly looked up and stared at her brother and his girlfriend. Rukia, with arms still wrapped around Ichigo's neck from behind, noticed Karin's stare.

"Hey, Karin. Something wrong?" Rukia asked, concerned. Karin then narrowed her eyes as she looked down again.

"Maybe you should ask that question to that guy you have your hands wrapped around with." Karin said bluntly and she used her fork to play with her food.

"Eh? Ichigo, what is she talking about?" Rukia asked as she looked down at Ichigo's head.

"..Who knows." Ichigo said as he stood up. "Let's go now?"

"Okay! Let's go." Rukia said as she began walking to the door.

"Rukia, wait for me outside, I forgot to get something." Ichigo told her.

"Okay." Rukia said as she opened the door and walked out. Ichigo then turned to Karin who was averting eye contact.

"Karin, listen. What you saw yesterday.. meant nothing. It was a misunderstanding." Ichigo told her. Karin then looked up once again.

"..You promise?" she asked, looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"..." Ichigo opened his mouth about to speak but then stopped himself. "I'm going to be late for school. I'll see you later, okay?" Ichigo gave Karin a reassuring smile then placed a hand on top of her head before he left out the front door. The young girl saw through his smile.

"Ichi-ni.." Karin quietly said sadly to herself.

* * *

><p>"Oy, what took you so long?" Rukia asked, impatient.<p>

"Heh, sorry, sorry. Let's go now or else we'll be late."

"Should we walk with Toshiro? He's just over there." Rukia pointed. Toshiro was walking at a normal pace in front of them on the sidewalk on the other side.

"Did you.. talk to him or something?" Ichigo asked, looking at Rukia.

"Well, I tried to say hi but he just looked at me then turned back. Is something the matter with him?"

"..Not that I know of. C'mon lets go." Ichigo said as they began to walk, holding eachother's hands.

Line

**At School**

Ichigo and Rukia walked into class together. Ichigo looked at Toshiro who was reading something in his notebook.

"I'll talk to you after class, Ichigo." Rukia smiled as she made her way to her desk.

Ichigo nodded then proceeded to his desk. He sat down then turned his head to Toshiro. Toshiro continued staring down at his notebook. Ichigo turned his head back then started flipping through his notebook. _"He's totally ignoring me.." _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Okay everyone, we'll be beginning today's lesson." The teacher began.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of lecturing and note-taking, Ichigo grew tired. He crossed his arms over his desk and rested his chin over them. Then, he remembered what happened the day before. He groaned as he buried his face in his arms.<p>

"Why did I even do that in the first place? God, I'm so fucking stupid. Rukia.. what if Rukia found out?" Ichigo groaned into his arms.

Toshiro moved his eyes from the teacher to the orange mess sitting next to him. He then looked away and down at his notebook then took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Then, he heard something land on his desk. He opened his eyes and saw a folded piece of paper on his desk. He picked it up and turned his head to the guy behind him. The guy then pointed to Ichigo. Toshiro sighed annoyingly as he tossed the piece of folded paper to the orange-head sitting next to him.

Ichigo felt something hit his head from the side then looked up. He saw a folded-up note then looked at Toshiro. Toshiro didn't look up and continued to stare down at his notes. Ichigo unfolded the note and read.

I walked past your house yesterday and saw through your window. And I saw what you and that new kid were about to do. I'm not threatening to tell anyone. I'll keep what I saw to myself. Just be aware of the fact that someone else besides you, the new kid, and your sister, knows what's up. What am I going to do about it? I won't blackmail you or anything. I won't get involved. I'll just be watching from the sidelines to see how this little game goes. And here's a little piece of advice: Do what makes you happy, be with the one you love, and learn the difference between just caring for someone and actually loving someone. -Anonymous

Ichigo finished reading the note then started to look around the classroom. He glanced around at every student, to see if any of them looked suspicious. He gave up then looked back at the note and re-read part of one of the sentences written down.

"_Learn the difference between just caring for someone and actually loving someone.."_


	10. The Note – Part 2

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 10 ~ The Note – Part 2

"_**Learn the difference between just caring for someone and actually loving someone.."**_

The quote replayed in his head. It was already lunch and Ichigo couldn't help but keep thinking about that note.

"Ichigo." A voice called out to him. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the voice. Rukia.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" He managed to say as he scratched his head.

"Ichigo, you've been zoning out lately since 1st period. Did anything happen?"

"Nah, nothing really." He replied as he placed an arm over the small girl's shoulder.

"Okay, if you say so.." she said as she moved closer to him. The two made their way to the usual tree they and their friends always hung out at. Rukia then stopped at her tracks and looked at Ichigo.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Let's hang out with Toshiro today! I saw you hanging out with him at lunch yesterday. He hangs out by himself at that one tree that's close to ours, right?" Rukia smiled.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea–" But before Ichigo could even finish, Rukia was already pulling his arm as she made her way to the tree Toshiro hung out under.

Ichigo sighed as his girlfriend dragged him around. He then spotted Toshiro under the tree listening to music in the same position as yesterday. "Ah, there he is!" Rukia exclaimed as she pulled on Ichigo even harder.

Without warning, Rukia plopped next to Toshiro. "Hi!" Rukia cheered happily. Ichigo sighed as he sat next to her. Ichigo sat facing forward, away from Toshiro.

Toshiro turned his head towards Rukia and raised an eyebrow. He pulled out one of his ear-buds and began to speak. "Uh.. hey?" He looked at Rukia, then at Ichigo (who was still facing the other direction), then back at Rukia. "Did you need anything..?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nope." she replied, still smiling. Toshiro stared at the over-happy girl.

"Okay then.." Toshiro turned his head away and looked down at his iPod screen.

"Oh, hey Ichigo." Rukia said as she turned to towards him.

"Hmm?" Ichigo turned his head toward Rukia.

"During 1st period, what was that note that was passed to you? I saw it people passing it down to you." Rukia asked. Toshiro remembered the note that he had to pass to him. He listened carefully, also curious to what the note said.

"Did you see who started it?" Ichigo asked. He wondered which person in their class saw him and Toshiro the other day.

"Nope. I just remember people passing it over to the person next to them and saying 'Pass it to Ichigo'."

Ichigo nodded as he listened. "Did.. anyone read it?"

"Nope. It was folded up the whole time. Why? What was in it? Some kind of secret or something?" Rukia smirked as she nudged him with his elbow.

"It was nothing.." Ichigo said as he moved his eyes towards Toshiro's. He looked at him seriously, as if trying to tell him something. Toshiro looked back and wondered, until he finally realized it.

"Kurosaki, it didn't say anything about–"

"About what?" Rukia asked as she faced Toshiro. Toshiro looked at Rukia and back at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him with desperate eyes saying "Don't tell her, please".

"About how I let him copy the answers to my quiz." He said simply as he looked back at Rukia.

"Ehh? You copied him off that quiz? Lucky, I probably failed it."Rukia said as she turned towards Ichigo.

"Heh, I guess." Ichigo smiled, relieved.

Rukia stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to get some of Orihime's food. Lunch ends in 10 minutes and I haven't eaten a thing. I'll see you guys later!" Rukia said as she walked away, leaving the two boys alone.

"Uhm.. well, I'll be going too then–" Ichigo said as be started to stand back up.

"Wait, Kurosaki." Toshiro stopped him.

Ichigo stopped getting up and sat back down.

"That note. Let me see it." Toshiro said as he held his hand out.

"Look, it didn't really say anything important–"

"The note had something to do with me, right?" Toshiro asked as he glared Ichigo.

Sighing, Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled, folded note and placed it in the white-haired boy's hand. Toshiro unfolded it and scanned through it silently.

"'_I'll be watching from the sidelines to see how this little game goes_'? What the.." Toshiro mumbled out loud as he continued to read it. He then took a deep breath has he folder the paper and handed back to Ichigo.

"..So?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Whoever wrote that said they won't blackmail you or anything like that so you don't need to worry about them telling Rukia. And, they're probably not planning to reveal who they are so it'll be useless trying to figure it out who wrote this," Toshiro said as he stood up. "And about that last part.."

Ichigo looked up but Toshiro had his back faced towards him.

"They're right. Maybe you should really learn the difference between caring for someone and actually loving someone." Toshiro told him as he started to walk away.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked angrily as he stood up. Toshiro stopped his steps and looked over his shoulder.

"Come on, Kurosaki. Not only I can see it but the person who wrote that note can even see it. And I bet you see it too." Toshiro said as he put his hands in his front pockets.

"See what?" Ichigo said, glaring at him.

The bell rang as lunch ended. Toshiro turned his head forward. The two stood in silence as people walked back into the building to their next classes. The wind blew and leaves rustled in the trees.

"See what?" Ichigo said louder, and angrier.

Toshiro looked back over his shoulder at the angry teen as he began to speak.

"That you don't love Rukia."


	11. 5 Questions For Ichigo

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 11 ~ 5 Questions for Ichigo

"**See what?" Ichigo said louder, and angrier.**

"**That you don't love Rukia."**

The two stayed silent for what seemed like forever. Toshiro turned back around and began to speak.

"..We're going to be late if we don't start walking now." Toshiro began taking a step but stopped when he heard Ichigo begin talking.

"..What?" Ichigo managed to say as he stared at the back of the younger teen's head.

"What do you mean 'what'? The bell rang a few minutes ago and we probably don't have much time to get to class." Toshiro said calmly, still looking straight ahead.

"Quit changing the subject. What do you mean I don't love Rukia?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Toshiro.

Toshiro sighed annoyingly as he turned completely around so he was facing Ichigo. "..You're kidding, right?"

Ichigo tightened his fists as he began walking up to him. Toshiro watched with a bored look on his face as the orange-head began walking up to him.

Now standing in front of each other, Ichigo grabbed the collar of Toshiro's shirt with both of his hands and brought him up so they at eye level. They both shot hard glares at each other.

"Answer. My. Question." Ichigo spat as his grip tightened. "What do you mean I don't love Rukia? What makes you think you know me?"

Toshiro stared at Ichigo then looked down at the hands latched onto his uniform. Their faces were a few inches apart. Toshiro looked back into Ichigo's death stare.

"Ah, this reminds me of another situation we were in before." Toshiro said with a bored tone as he looked at the amber eyes.

Ichigo tightened his grip, not knowing what Toshiro was even talking about. "What?"

"Hmm, how did it go again.." Toshiro said as he looked away, thinking. Ichigo, confused, still glared at Toshiro, not knowing what was about to come out of his mouth. "Oh yeah," Toshiro remembered as he looked back into the glare that was being shot at him. "'_Do you feel anything_'?" Toshiro said mockingly as he mimicked the quote Ichigo had told him the day before.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he let go of Toshiro. Toshiro brushed off his shirt and smirked to himself at the reaction he got out of the older teen.

Toshiro took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "The bell rang a minute ago and I didn't even notice. See, I told you we were going to be late." Toshiro said as he began putting his phone back.

"..We're already late. So it doesn't matter when we get there now." Ichigo said, looking at Toshiro.

Toshiro looked up, observing the orange-head. The amber eyes filled with anger moments ago was now unreadable. Toshiro looked away then turned his body a little bit away from Ichigo. "Why did you do that anyways?" Toshiro asked, averting his gaze.

Ichigo knew what he was talking about. He took a deep breath as be began speaking. "I.. don't know." He breathed out. Toshiro looked back him, noticing how serious his face had become after saying that. "But, that doesn't change anything. You and the person who wrote that note don't know anything about me and Rukia." Ichigo said as he furrowed his eyebrows at Toshiro.

"Maybe so. So let's change that then," Toshiro began. "You got to ask me five questions before. So now, I'll ask you 5 questions that you have to answer. Got it?"

Ichigo looked at him confused then nodded. "Fine then. Go."

Toshiro closed his eyes for a while as he thought of questions to ask. He opened his eyes then looked at Ichigo.

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Over 7 months."

"When was the first kiss?"

"On the first date."

"Sex?"

"None of your business."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and continued on. "Do her parents like you?"

"She lives with her brother. Her parents died when she was a baby. And her brother doesn't exactly like me, but he doesn't hate me either. Okay. Last question."

"When was the last time you told her you loved her?"

Toshiro waited for answer but all Ichigo gave him was silence.

Ichigo thought silently to himself. _When was the last time I said "I love you" to her.._

"Well?" Toshiro asked, still waiting for a response.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts then looked back at Toshiro. "Ask another question."

"Fine. Do you love Rukia?"

"..Yeah. I.. do." Ichigo said, looking straight into Toshiro's eyes.

Toshiro examined Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo continued to look into the small boy's icy stare. They continued to stare at each other silently in the empty school yard. Then, as if Toshiro found what he was looking for, closed his eyes and turned so his back was now faced Ichigo.

"..Quit lying to yourself."


	12. Hanging Out?

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 12 ~ Hanging out?

"**..Quit lying to yourself."**

Ichigo watched as Toshiro began walking away. Taking a step forward, he shouted to at him.

"So what? That's it? You think you could just conclude that I don't love Rukia just from answering those questions?"

Toshiro stopped in his tracks and kept his back facing Ichigo. "..Kurosaki." He began as he looked over his shoulder. "..Who are you trying to convince? Me?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer but stopped as the 13 year old already began speaking.

"..Or yourself?" He spoke as he fully turned his body.

"I-"

"You what?" He disrupted as he watched the orange-head struggle to what to say next.

Ichigo glared hard at the cocky young teen. "I love her. The reason why I haven't told her 'I love you' is because she already knows that I do. I don't need to say anything. None of those questions you asked proved anything about how I feel about her so just drop it, okay? Just drop everything. Let's just act like none of this shit happened in the first place, okay?"

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Toshiro stuffed his hands in pockets and turned back around. "Fine then. I'm going to class."

"..Me too." He replied as he picked up his school bag from behind him.

"Whatever." Toshiro said as he began walking to the building. Ichigo followed, a few feet behind him.

The two walked into the school building and made their way down the hallway. They walked silently until they heard a voice come from behind them.

"Ichigo?"

They both turned their heads to see Rukia a couple feet behind them.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he began walking towards her. Toshiro scowled as he turned his head back and looked straight ahead.

"I was going to the bathroom.." Rukia moved her gaze from Ichigo to Toshiro who had his back turned from them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Um, we were going to the bathroom too." Ichigo said, hoping to convince her.

"Why are you guys wearing your backpacks then?" Rukia asked curiously as she pointed at his back.

"Because.. we didn't want to risk getting something stolen if we left it there.."

Toshiro couldn't help but roll his eyes as he listened. Ichigo was the worst liar he had ever heard.

"Oh, I see." Rukia nodded as she looked back at Ichigo. "I'm going back to class. The teacher gave me 5 minutes and it's already been 6." Rukia sighed. "I'll see you guys after school, okay?"

"'You guys'? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Toshiro's walking home with us, isn't he?" Rukia asked as she looked at the short boy, who's still had his back turned.

"..I'll pass." Toshiro said simply.

"Eh? Why? You go the same way as us anyways." Rukia said as she tilted her head.

"I-"

"He'll come." Ichigo said before Toshiro could finish. The white-haired boy looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the orange-head's words.

"..Fine, I'll come."

"Yay!" Rukia exclaimed happily. "We can all hang out at Ichigo's!"

The two boys stared at the tiny excited girl, both remembering what happened the last time Toshiro went to Ichigo's house.

"Um.. I don't think Toshiro can come..?" Ichigo began, as he looked at Toshiro, hoping for him to say he can't go.

"Huh? You can't?" Rukia asked as she looked at Toshiro.

Honestly, Toshiro didn't want to go at all. He didn't need Ichigo to signal him, he was going to say no anyways in the first place.

"Yeah, I can't go-" Toshiro then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled it out to read a text message from his mom.

"Toshiro, I'm working at the Kurosaki's clinic. I want you to go home with Ichigo today, okay? It'll be nice bonding time for the two of you!"

Toshiro looked up to two pairs of eyes staring at him. Sighing, he flipped his phone shut and placed it back in his pocket.

"..I'll go."

"Yay! Okay, I'm going back to class now! Let's meet near the school gate later! See ya!" Rukia then turned around and began walking back to class.

Ichigo then turned back to face the white-haired boy. "Why did you say you were coming? I mean, I don't have a problem with you coming over. But, my sister-"

"It's not like I wanted to come. My mom just texted me to go to your house. I probably won't be there long anyways." Toshiro said as he continued scowling.

"Okay, fine. Like she said, meet by the gate after school." Ichigo said as he turned away.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He said as he also turned around and began walking to his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Ugh, I haven't updated this in forever! I have so much school work :( And I had writer's block D: ! Sorry for the short chapter ): .

If you havent, you should read my story Stages of a Relationship and review it ;) . Hehe :3 . Okay, see ya next chapter!


	13. I have never

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 13 ~ I have never..

The walk to Ichigo's house was.. awkward. Well, at least it was for Ichigo and Toshiro.

Toshiro walked about 5 feet behind Ichigo and Rukia, who were holding hands. It was really quiet between the three. Rukia noticed this and decided to break the silence.

"Hey Toshiro?" Rukia asked as she looked over her shoulder to Toshiro. He had his eyebrows furrowed and his hands buried in his pockets. He was staring at the ground in front of him as he walked. _"He sort of reminds me of Ichigo.." _She thought to herself.

Toshiro looked up in front of him. "What?"

"Do you have any siblings?" Rukia curiously asked.

"No."

"Oh, so you're an only child?"

"Yeah.. I guess."

"Mmm.." Rukia nodded then turned back around. "Hey Ichigo, why are you being so quiet?"

Ichigo looked down at the girl walking next to him. "There's just nothing to talk about." He said simply.

The short girl just sighed. "Jeez, you guys seemed close just a few days ago but now, you guys are barely talking."

The two boys stayed silent. Rukia took a glance at both of them then rolled her eyes.

In a few minutes, they made it to the front of Ichigo's home. Ichigo let go of Rukia's hand to open the door.

Walking in, the first thing they noticed was Amane, who had just walked in the room.

"Oh, hey kids!" She smiled happily, moving her gaze to Toshiro. "Toshiro, how was school?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Toshiro. He was looking away from his mother, not staring at anything in particular. He was obviously ignoring the question.

".. Amane-san, where's my dad?" Ichigo asked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

Amane moved her gaze from Toshiro to Ichigo. "Oh yes, he just went out to buy some supplies. He should be home in about an hour. Until then, I need to keep an eye on the clinic."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay then, we'll be upstairs." Ichigo and Rukia took a few steps then looked back at Toshiro who was still standing.

Toshiro looked at Amane. "Can I just go home?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"No. You will leave when I leave, which is when Kurosaki-san comes back."

"Whatever." He then began walking towards Rukia and Ichigo's direction. The both shrugged to each other then began going up the stairs.

Making it to the front of Ichigo's room, he opened his door and walked in. Rukia jumped onto the bed to lay down and Ichigo sat down on the side next to her. Toshiro sat in the chair he sat in last time when he was there.

Rukia went under the covers then looked at the two boys. They both had their signature scowls and they were both just staring at the ground. An idea then popped into her head.

"Hey guys, wanna play 'I have never..'?" Rukia smiled exitedly.

"Ugh, not that game.." Ichigo groaned.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the two. ".. What?"

"Okay Toshiro, here's how you play: You have to complete the sentence 'I have never..' then if me or Ichigo have done it, then we raise a finger. Vice verca for when we complete the sentence. If we say something you've done, you raise a finger. First one to five fingers loses." Rukia smiled.

"Fingers? So we're playing the clean version?" Ichigo smirked. Rukia punched him lightly in his upper arm.

"Yes, we are." She said teasingly as she stuck her tongue out.

Toshiro looked at them confused. "Um, okay."

"Okay! You're gonna play?"

"I guess.."

"Yay!" Rukia cheered. "Okay, I got a good one. I have never been asked if this was my natural hair color." Rukia smirked as she watched both boys lift up a finger.

"You always use that one. Whatever then. I have never.. been called short."

Rukia raised her first finger as Toshiro raised his second. He didn't exactly like this game.

"Your turn, Toshiro!" Rukia exclaimed.

".. I have never been in a relationship." He said simply.

Ichigo and Rukia both raised their second finger.

"Hmm, I have never gotten into a fight!"

Ichigo raised his third finger.

"I have never bought anything chappy-related."

Rukia raised a third finger.

"I've never cheated on a test."

Ichigo and Rukia raised a fourth finger.

"I have never gotten beaten up! Hehe, Ichigo loses!" Rukia said happily.

"Only because you use the same ones over and over again!" Ichigo retorted.

"Mmhmm, whatever!" Rukia stuck her tongue out at him, again. Rukia then looked from Ichigo to Toshiro. "Hey Toshiro, now that you know how to play, maybe me, you, and Ichigo can play the 'naughty' version!" Rukia said, giggling.

"..The 'naughty' version?" Toshiro repeated after her, confused.

"Shut up, Rukia." Ichigo said to his weird girlfriend.

"Hah, I'm totally kidding. Hey, I'm heading home now. I need to clean the house before Byakuya comes home." She said as she started getting up from the bed. "I'll let myself out. I'll text you later, Ichigo." Rukia opened the door then saw Karin walking up the stairs. "Hey, Karin." Rukia greeted.

"Hey.." Karin stood in front of Rukia then looked straight ahead into her brother's room behind her.

"I'm going home now. See you later, Karin. Tell Yuzu I said hi!" Rukia began walking down the hall down the stairs. With Rukia out of the way, Karin could now see Ichigo's room fully and who was in it.

Ichigo watched his younger sister stare at Toshiro. "Um.. hey, Karin.."

Karin glanced at Ichigo but then looked back at Toshiro.

Toshiro knew this was the sister who had caught him and Ichigo in their little "act". He just looked back at her, with no real emotion.

"..I don't care what you do.." The young girl said quietly as she moved her gaze to Ichigo. Before Ichigo could ask what she was talking about, she began talking again.

"..just don't hurt Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**LOL OMG. I havent updated in the longest time. Well, 2 weeks. Waah, sorry! Ahhh, I still have to update "One Less Lonely Girl"! Waah, so much to do. Hehe okay, I hope you enjoy! I appreciate every single review :D**


	14. Why

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 14 ~ Why

**"..I don't care what you do.." The young girl said quietly as she moved her gaze to Ichigo. Before Ichigo could ask what she was talking about, she began talking again.**

**"..just don't hurt Rukia."**

Ichigo widened his eyes slightly at his sister's words.

"Karin, I-"

"There's nothing going on with me and Kurosaki and there never will be." Toshiro stated simply.

Karin looked back at Toshiro. Ichigo continued staring at his sister. He knew by the look in her eyes that she wasn't one-hundred percent convinced.

"Promise?" She asked, still looking at Toshiro.

"Yeah." He said with a blank face.

Karin looked at the two boys once again and turned back. "Dad will be home in twenty minutes."

Leaving it at that, she walked away into her room.

Ichigo sighed as he laid back on his bed.

"She can be so complicated sometimes.." Ichigo said quietly as he ran his hand through his orange hair.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked as he looked back at him.

"She asked me the same thing." Ichigo replied as he continued laying down.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at him. "And how did you reply to make her not believe you and ask me instead?"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment then realized that when Karin had asked him to promise her, he never really gave her an answer... shit.

"U-um, I just said the same thing you said. That's all."

Toshiro stared at the boy for a few seconds then made an exasperated sigh. Ichigo really was a horrible liar, but he decided not to push the conversation forward but to change the subject.

"Anyways, about that game we just did, what's the 'naughty' version?" Toshiro asked, genuinely curious.

Ichigo raised and eyebrow at the smaller boy.

"Okay, well, instead of raising fingers every time you've done something the person says, you take off a piece of clothing. The person who doesn't want to continue on with the game loses."

"Hm, so that's what it is." Toshiro replied, uninterested.

Ichigo nodded as he sat back up on is bed. "Pretty much. Why do you wanna know?" Ichigo smirked.

Toshiro glared back him. The only reason why he asked was because it was brought up several times before which made him curious.

"I was just wondering." Toshiro said firmly, with an annoyed tone.

"Heh," Ichigo smiled outloud. His smile then went away as he began thinking.

"..Hey, Toshiro?" He began as he looked at the white-haired boy.

Toshiro looked up from where he was staring. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry about.. what happened the last time you were here.." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head.

Toshiro stared at him then looked away.

"It's whatever now. Just forget about it." Toshiro said as he placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"To be honest, I don't know what was going through my head when it happened.." Ichigo continued on.

Toshiro did an annoyed sigh. "_Didn't I just tell him to forget about it?_"

"Toshiro."

Toshiro looked back up at him. "What?"

"..What would you have done if Karin never.." His voice drifted off.

It was weird. Toshiro had asked himself the same question when it happenFed. Taking a deep breath, he answered Ichigo how he answered himself.

"What would have happened, would've happened." Toshiro answered simply.

Ichigo looked down for a few moments then back at him. "..So you would've kissed me back?"

Toshiro opened his mouth to answer but then closed it for he didn't know how to reply.

"I mean, we both know what I was about to do. I'm not gonna deny it." Ichigo said, as if it wasn't a big deal. "So tell me, if we had no interruptions, would you have done the same thing back?"

Toshiro turned slightly away from Ichigo then looked down at the floor.

"..Probably." He said quieter than usual.

"..Why?" Ichigo asked, still looking at the white-haired boy.

Before Toshiro could answer, a voice came from downstairs.

"Toshiro! Kurosaki-san is here! We're heading home now!" Amane's voice called out.

Toshiro stood up and put his hand on the door knob to Ichigo's door.

"Toshiro." Ichigo said as he stood up from his bed. "Tell me. Why."

Toshiro opened the door slightly then stopped to talk.

"Who knows."

And with that, Toshiro made his way out and shut the door behind him.

Ichigo stood there and stared at the door for about a minute then sat back down on his bed.

"_'Who knows', huh?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

LOL HEEEY. Damn.. it's been a while since I've updated this. To be honest, I didn't really feel like this story was good. Until I checked my email one day and saw some emails from FanFiction. I went through them and saw that people actually favorited this story. And then I went through the traffic stats and saw that this has been getting about 20 views a day. A few hours ago, I updated "One Less Lonely Girl". It got about 280 views o_o. As I was writing it, I realized how much I missed writing. I checked my inbox and noticed I got some private messages and reviews asking me when I will be continuing this. You guy's messages and reviews really made me want to continue this soo TAADAA~! I mean, I've always meant to continue this, but I procrastinated. It sucks how I decided to really start writing again when summer break is ending 3 days. Aha, oh well. I stayed up til 2:56 AM writing this so I hope you enjoy! Love you guys! :D


	15. 2:00 AM

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 15 ~ 2:00 AM

"**Toshiro." Ichigo said as he stood up from his bed. "Tell me. Why."**

**Toshiro opened the door slightly then stopped to talk.**

"**Who knows."**

**And with that, Toshiro made his way out and shut the door behind him.**

**Ichigo stood there and stared at the door for about a minute then sat back down on his bed.**

"**_'Who knows', huh?_"**

That Night

Toshiro kept his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his bedroom ceiling. He closed his eyes then took a deep breath. Opening them again, he looked at his clock on the bedside table next to him. 2:00 AM. Sighing, he turned to his side and stared out the window into the dark sky.

He couldn't sleep. There were too many things going through his mind. All he thought about was his conversation with Ichigo just hours ago.

"_Probably."_

He shut his eyes at the remembrance then buried half his face in his pillow. He cringed at his words. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed as he reopened his eyes and stared back out his window.

"There's no way in hell I like that idiot. Not a chance." He whispered to himself before he finally shut his eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stayed seated on the edge of his bed staring at his alarm clock. 2:03 AM. He watched it as minutes ticked away. Sighing, he shut his eyes and brought his left hand up to his forehead and rubbed his temples.<p>

"Why.. am I like this.." He said quietly to himself and he opened his eyes back up. He looked back at the clock. 2:04 AM. Without thinking, his eyes gazed to to the small picture frame beside it. It was him and Rukia. The orange-haired boy stood up and walked up to the picture, gently picking it up. He held the frame in his hand as he stared down at it, looking at every detail. Rukia's smile. His smile. The way their hands were interlocked with each other. Everything. He rubbed his thumb gently against the gold frame.

"The one I love.."

Ichigo stared at Rukia in the picture.

".. is Rukia."


	16. Pencils

Check Yes, Toshiro

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Song Inspiration: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

Start Date of Writing this Fanfiction: 3/3/2012

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Check Yes, Juliet.

Chapter 16~ Pencils

Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes to his sunlight-filled room. Squinting, he looked at his alarm clock. 1:24 PM. Forcing himself up, he sat up and ran his hand through is orange hair.

"11 hours of sleep still isn't enough.." he groaned to himself as he stood up and walked out of his room. He walked down the staircase and into the living room. Who he saw wasn't exactly the first person he wanted to see when he woke up.

"..Toshiro?" He said as he stared at the younger boy sitting on the couch. Toshiro looked back at him without interest.

"Yeah?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. "..What are you doing here?"

Toshiro pointed towards the entrance to the clinic. "My mother dragged me here."

Ichigo nodded slowly. This situation was painfully awkward.

"Um, wanna go up to my room?" He asked, trying to break the ice.

"Not really." Toshiro said with a bored tone as he looked at the orange-haired boy with a scowl.

Ichigo shot a scowl right back. He made his way to the other couch and sat down. Toshiro watched his actions and continued keeping his eyes narrowed at the older boy. Ichigo continued doing the same as he placed his elbow on the couch's arm rest. Brown and turquoise eyes shot glares at each other and minutes ticked.

"What's your problem anyways?" Ichigo shot as he leaned forward.

"My problem? What's your problem?" Toshiro growled back.

"Eh? I'm not the one acting like a little-"

Before Ichigo could finish, the clinic entrance opened.

"Oh, Ichigo, you're awake. Amane-san is working with me in the clinic and she brought Toshiro. Go on and head upstairs." Isshin said as he looked at the two boys on the couches.

Ichigo stood up and looked at his father then back at Toshiro. "Sure. Unless there's a problem with that, Toshiro."

Toshiro closed his eyes in annoyance and stood up and began walking up the staircase to Ichigo's room. Ichigo sighed as he followed behind. Isshin raised an eyebrow at the two boys but shrugged it off as he walked back into the clinic.

Toshiro walked into the room and leaned on the wall. Ichigo followed in. Shutting the door as he walked in, he looked at Toshiro who still had his eyes closed and arms crossed. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he sat down at his desk to do homework due on Monday. Toshiro stayed leaned against the wall as watched the older boy do work.

It was silent until the sound of a breaking pencil was heard. Ichigo sighed as he turned his head towards Toshiro.

"Wanna make yourself useful and get me a pencil out of that drawer?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to his bedside cabinet.

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he walked to the drawer. Opening it, he saw more than a pencil. Smirking in amusement, he grabbed his discovery and threw it to the back of the orange head.

"Ouch," Ichigo said as he looked down to see what Toshiro even threw at him. Looking down, he looked back up and scowled. "What part of 'get me a pencil' did you not understand?"

"Heh. I don't know a lot of people that keep condoms and pencils in the same place." Toshiro teased as he threw a pencil to Ichigo. Ichigo caught it then bent down to pick up the foil package.

"I got it in health class, alright? It's not like me and Rukia do these kinds of things anyways." Ichigo said as he threw it back to Toshiro to put back.

Toshiro caught it then placed it back in the drawer. "Really?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why? Is that surprising to you or something?" Ichigo said as he looked back him.

Toshiro shrugged. "By the way you two act, It's just something to assume."

Ichigo began to write with the pencil he had just received. "Rukia is one of those 'marriage before sex' people. And she's pretty strict on it too." He said as he continued writing.

"Mhm, suck for you I guess." Toshiro said with a bored tone as he sat down on the edge of Ichigo's bed. He then noticed the framed picture next to Ichigo's alarm clock. It was of Rukia and Ichigo. Toshiro stared at the picture emotionless.

"Hey, Toshi-" Ichigo turned around then stopped talking as he looked at Toshiro. Toshiro continued staring at the framed picture and Ichigo continued staring at him.

"..Toshrio?"

Toshiro snapped out of it and looked at the orange-head. "What?"

Ichigo simply looked at the younger boy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Toshiro asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

Ichigo shrugged and turned back around. "Nothing."

Toshiro stared at the back of the orange head. Scowling, he moved his eyes back to the picture.

"_What is.. this feeling?" _He thought silently to himself.


End file.
